ZOMBIE, ciuss?
by kim anna shinotsuke
Summary: Kim Jaejoong menjadi vampir? udah sering kale O.o /Bagaimana jika Jaejoong jadi Zombie apakah akan menakutkan atau mungkin menjijikkan? atau... dan bagaimana reaksi Yunho?/ temukan jawabanya di sini! / YunJae Fanfiction/BL/Ficlet!


**ZOMBIE, ciuss?...**

**YunJae**

By : **Anna Kim**

**Ficlet** – **Fluff** – **General** – **BL** – **Humor** – **Horror** - **and Don't like don't read** ^-^

.

.

.

Berjalan sendirian dini hari melewati area pemakaman bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Yunho merutuki mesin mobil jadulnya yang soak hingga memaksanya untuk berjalan kaki, bagusnya rumahnya sudah dekat, sedikit memotong jalan lewat area pemakaman untuk mempercepat.

Yunho mengeratkan jubah vampirnya. Yah, namja tampan bermata musang itu mengenakan kostum vampir. Semalaman sekolahnya mengadakan _Halloween party at midnight_

Iris musang Yunho beredar menatap sekelilingnya. Pohon rimbun berdaun rapat yang menjulang diselimuti kabut.

Gelap dan dingin, hanya beberapa lampu jalan redup yang menjadi penerang. Setidaknya cahaya bulan sabit yang seakan bergerak mengikuti langkahnya sedikit membantu pencahayaan Yunho dalam menapaki jalanan yang berkelok.

Yunho merasa sedikit tidak nyaman, mencoba mengambil langkah cepat agar segera sampai rumah.

_Kriek..._

_Trakk..._

_Srakkkk..._

_Srakkk..._

Yunho menghentikan langkah kakinya saat mendengar suara seperti ranting patah namun terdengar lebih berat. Iris musang Yunho memicing, mencoba memfokuskan matanya di ujung rumput tinggi dan pohon rimbun yang berada di ujung pagar pemakaman.

Keadaan yang gelap membuat mata Yunho tak menangkap sesuatu. Terdorong rasa ingin tau, Yunho memilih berbelok dan berjalan pelan menuju sumber suara berisik yang telah membuatnya penasaran.

Dahan yang bergoyang-goyang

_Sreak.._

Suara itu lagi. sekarang Yunho yakin jika ada sesuatu di balik semak-semak itu.

_Sreak.._

Iris musangnya menangkap sosok namja berkemeja putih dipadu dengan celana dasar hitam berdiri bersandar di batang pohon besar. Yunho belum bisa melihat wajahnya karena posisi namja itu yang membelakanginya.

Rambut _almound _yang sedikit panjang dengan tubuh mungil dan ramping. Yunho hanya ingin memastikan jika sosok itu benar-benar namja bukan yeoja dan untuk apa dini hari berada di tempat seperti ini.

Yunho semakin mendekat. Bisa Yunho lihat jika kulit tangan sosok itu terlalu putih, terlihat jelas karena tanganya yang menyelampirkan jas di bahunya.

"Hey.." Yunho mencoba menyapa, namun tidak ada respon.

Hey.. aku bicara padamu." Yunho merasa jengkel karena sapaanya tidak direpon justru telinganya mengakap suara erangan tertahan.

He_"

Deg..

Yunho mematung, terpaku memandangi paras sosok yang kini menoleh kaku. Mata doe yang bisa dikatakan sangat indah meski dengan tatapan kosong, hidung mancung dan bibir mungil namun sedikit pucat, meski pucat tetapi tetap terlihat merah. Wajah yang rupawan namun tanpa ekspresi. Meski begitu sosok didepannya terlihat kurus, bahkan pipinya terlalu tirus.

Yunho melangkah semakin dekat, kulit putihnya terlihat sangat putih nyaris serupa kapas hingga pucat dan ada goresan luka di atas keningnya yang sedikit tersamar poninya yang menjuntai.

"Kau ikut Halloween party juga? Em.. Kim Jaejoong." Yunho melirik _name tag_ yang sedikit tersembunyi di jas yang berada dibahu namja itu.

"..."

"Hey aku bertanya padamu." Yunho mulai emosi, meski cantik namun Yunho benci seseorang yang angkuh. Yunho melirik sosok itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Dalam hati Yunho mencela make up dan penampilan yang tidak total.

"Kau jadi apa? Zombie? Tidak ada yang mirip. Make upmu kurang total. Jika Zombie pakaianmu kurang lusuh dan wajahmu terlalu cantik."

_Srrettt.._

_Srett.._

Yunho menatap seksama bagaimana cara berjalan namja aneh itu. langkah yang tertatih dan terseok-seok. Belum lagi tubuh yang teramat kaku.

"Ck, kau masih mau berakting. Come on... halloween sudah berakhir, berjalanlah normal." Yunho menyilangkan tangan kedepan dada, pandanganya lurus pada sosok pucat namun cantik yang terus melangkah dengan tatap kosong.

_Grrr.._

_Sreak._

Karena tidak sabar, Yunho menarik kerah kemeja namja aneh itu, mendekatkan jarak keduanya. Yunho menyeringai saat mendengar geraman dari bibir mungil itu.

Lagi-lagi Yunho dibuat tidak mengerti saat namja aneh itu merogoh saku celana,mengambil samrtphone dari saku celananya.

_Tik.. tik.._

Yunho memperhatikan seksama saat jari lentik itu bergerak kaku di layar touch screen sakan tengah mengetik sesuatu.

Hingga

_Deng_

"_I am Zombie_."

"_Buwaaahaaaa..a..."_

Yunho tertawa terpingkal-pingkal membaca teks yang tertera di layar smartphone namja cantik namun aneh itu.

Kim Jaejoong, benar Yunho tidak salah nama yang tertera di jas itu benar adalah namanya. Jaejoong tidak menyangka jika akan mendapat repon demikian dari calon 'mangsanya' kini doe eyes cekung itu mengerjab kaku.

Gerrr...

Kini Jaejoong menggeram dengan gigi bergemelutuk, erangan yang sukses membuat alir liurnya menetes keluar hingga menuruni dagunya. Jaejoong merasa marah saat intensitasnya sebagai zombie awam di ragukan.

_Glup._

Yunho meneguk ludah, jakun namja tampan itu naik turun melihat saliva Jaejoong mulai turun mengikuti lekuk leher dan jagun samarnya. Tidak menjijikan justru membuat jantung Yunho bergejolak.

Tik.. tikk.

Yunho mencoba untuk bersikap wajar. Kembali mengamati saat sosok kaku itu mengetik sesuatu lagi di smartphonenya dan..

"_I kill You!"_

"_Iam going to eat You!"_

_Gerrr..._

_Sreakk_

_Pluk_

Yunho menarik kedua lengan Jaejoong, iris musangnya menatap dalam wajah pucat sosok di hadapannya. "Lakukan!" Yunho justru mengapit dagu Jaejoong, bahkan jarinya mengusap bibir pucat yang terus mengeluarkan suara geraman itu. "Makan aku!" suara berat Yunho berucap santai,

_Gerrrr.._

_Arrrrgg..._ "Yunho buru-buru menarik tangannya saat gigi putih itu hampir menggigit jari telunjuknya.

"Akku.. be-narrr.. benaarrr zommbiee rrr..."

Yunho menaikkan alisnya, mendengar ucapan tertahan yang terucap dari bbir mungil itu.

'Ck, keras kepala.' Yunho mendumel dalam hati, ayolah hari sudah hampir pagi. Yunho sudah lelah dan segera ingin tidur dikasur nyamannya.

.

"Bisa bicara, lalu kenapa harus menulis di _i-phone_ hem.." kini kedua tangan Yunho mengapit pipi putih yang terasa sangat dingin menyamai dinginya es, Yunho mulai menyadari jika ada yang ganjil pada sosok aneh lagi cantik di depannya "Zombie bau bangkai, dan berpakain lusuh tapi kau tidak."

"Karrnna rr akuu... bukann zombie jorrrokkkk rrr..."

"Huwahaaa... kau lucu, lagian apa ada zombie yang menggunakan samrtphone." Yunho kembali tertawa renyah, mendapati penyangkalan sosok cantik nan aneh di depannya yang menatapnya bengis , mana ada zombie yang seperti itu.

"Karena aku rrrr... zombie modern... grrrr..."

"Mwo! Baiklah tuan Zombie modern dan tidak jorok. _Kajja_ makan aku, dengan senang hati Jung Yunho rela menjadi santapan malammu." Yunho berucap mengejek hingga,

Pluk..

Yunho terkejut saat melihat tangan dari tubuh Jaejoong terlepas hingga jatuh ketanah. Benar-benar tangan dan bukan rekayasa.

"Grrrr... kau percaya?"

Jaejoong menggeram puas melihat gelagat terkejut calon mangsanya, Jaejoong sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bersiap mencabik daging mangsanya namun,

Sreak

"Ini pasang lagi."

**Dueng..**

Jaejoong menatap bingung calon mangsanya yang justru menunduk dan memungut tanganya yang terlepas dan kembali menempelkan di lengannya, dan dengan cueknya Yunho berbalik arah "_Kajja_ ikut aku pulang, kita lanjutkan di rumah."

Sejenak Yunho menghentikan langkahnya, "Bukankah kau ingin memakanku?.." Yunho mengedipkan satu matanya, sedik menoleh kebelakang dan menatap Jaejoong genit tak perduli dengan tatapan datar namun memunculkan aura syok dari sosok pucat yang berdiri semakin kaku.

Grrr..

Jaejoong menggerakkan tubuh kakunya, berjalan terseok. Zombie cantik itu sangat ingin mencabik tubuh mangsanya yang dipastikan dagingnya akan terasa sangat manis karena pemiliknya memiliki wajah yang dirinya merutuki pergerakkan kakinya yang sangat kaku dan lambat.

_Sreeettt.._

_Srett.._

_Pluk..._

_BRUK_

Yunho menoleh, namja tampan itu tesenyum saat mendapati kaki Jaejoong terputus hingga mengacau keseimbangan tubuh zombie cantik itu dan sukses membuat tubuh mungil itu terjelembab membentur tanah.

.

.

.

"Begini lebih baik kan?!" Yunho menarik turunkan alisnya, iris musangnya mengerling nakal pada sosok Zombie cantik yang berada di gendongan bridalnya. "Nanti kita jahit kakimu, otte." Pandangan Yunho berubah jadi serius saat melihat tangan putih pucat yang menggenggam potongan kaki didadanya. Mendekapnya erat seolah takut jika potongan tubuhnya akan di curi.

'Aku benar-benar Zombie bukan?' Jaejoong bertanya lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

**The end**

.

.

Ha..haa ngawur bin ngaco /sembunyi di dada Joongie/ ho..ho..

Gia sirayuki : Gia, kk bener-bener bikin ff YunJae Zombie.. hahha... habis sampe kebawa mimpi T-T

Note : Bagi reader yang ngikutin ff saya yang Pizza Hot! Maaf saya gak bisa post sesuai janji. netbook saya mati total dan file chapter akhir pizza hot ada di sana ( gak akan ilang kok ) tapi ya itu, saya baru bisa post nunggu netbook saya sembuh dulu, janjinya abang servicenya sih 3 hari.

Saya Cuma gak ingin dituduh PHP lagi T-T dan ini saya ngetik pinjem komputer kantor.

Oce segitu dulu, makasih O.o


End file.
